Once Upon a Wish
by Shimanishiki
Summary: Lenalee's dreams and memories. Lenalee X Allen
1. It's Just a Dream

"No! Allen!" Lenalee cried out.

The sky thundered and flashed. _This can't be happening; it's not real_. Lenalee looked around. All she saw were her friends and loved ones dying. The Order was destroyed. Everything was gone. Allen was the only one left fighting. Lenalee was frozen in place. _It's not real. I can't lose the only one I have left._ Tears started sliding down her face. All she could do was watch as Allen fought the remaining Akuma.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed when she saw him get hit with a deadly blow. "No!"

"Run Lenalee, RUN!" Allen called out with his last breath. The Akuma finished him.

"No!" Lenalee covered her face with her hands. "It's not real… It's a dream… It's not real... It's a dream… It's just a dream."


	2. Reflection

"Lenalee?" Allen knocked on the door and entered. He looked worried. "Are you all right?" He stepped closer.

Lenalee pulled her hands away. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror. She looked up at Allen's reflection. "I'm fine." She smiled. "Allen, what are you doing in my room?" She watched Allen blush a little. He stared down at his feet.

"I heard you crying when I walked by." Allen took another step closer. "Did you have a bad daydream?" Allen took a few more steps.

"Yeah, but it was only a dream." Lenalee followed Allen with her eyes. _What is he doing? _Allen stepped behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Allen… What would Komui do if he caught you hugging me in my room?" she asked, reaching up and holding Allen's arms to keep him from letting go. It felt so right to be in his arms. Lenalee smiled. He felt so warm...

Allen tightened his hold. "Komui went out… He was mumbling something about robot parts again." Allen whispered into Lenalee's ear, making her shiver in delight. "Let's go to the roof. It's beautiful outside, Lenalee."

Lenalee sighed and closed her eyes.

"Allen—"


	3. Kisses Make it Better

_Wind? _Lenalee opened her eyes and gasped. _The rooftop?_ She looked around. She was on top of the Order. _It's dark out here_, she thought to herself. The door behind crashed open.

"Lenalee! Your brother is out to get me again!" Allen shouted as he slammed the door shut behind him. His Crowned Clown was activated, and his breath came in puffs. "What number is this? Fifteen?" He breathed relief. "At least this time it has some faulty wiring or something. It can't climb stairs."

Lenalee laughed. "Well that's what you get for coming in my room."

"But we're dating!"

"He didn't know that until now."

Allen pulled Lenalee into a hug. "You know, he really did a number on me this time."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Lenalee asked, stroking his arm. "Where did he get you?"

Grinning, Allen replied, "He got me here," he pointed to his hand, which Lenalee kissed, "here,"—this time his shoulder—"and here," he said, pointing to his lips.

Laughing again, Lenalee closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	4. Train Ride

"Lenalee! Wake up! We're going to be late!" called Allen as he pounded on the door to her room.

Lenalee opened up her eyes. She yawned and tried to recall where she was. She and Allen were on a mission, and they had to catch the first train to their destination. "All right, Allen! I'm coming!" She pulled on her exorcist uniform and opened her door.

Allen smiled at her. "Well, let's catch our train. It's about to leave."

They reached the train just in time to jump on before it sped away. They found their seats and sat down, Lenalee staring out the window and Allen watching her.

The scenery soon changed from buildings to countryside. The train came to a sudden halt, causing Lenalee to fall forward into Allen.

"I'm sorry, Allen," she said, looking up at Allen's face. She glanced back down to see where she'd fallen into him, only to discover she was uncomfortably close to Allen and in between his legs. She jumped backward, away from the mysterious male body part. Both their faces were bright red.

They didn't have time to feel too embarrassed about this slight mishap, though. The window shattered as Akuma bullets shot through it. "Lenalee!" Allen cried.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Allen's corpse was draped over Lenalee's body, his blood soaking into her clothes. "Allen?" Lenalee whispered, staring horror-struck into Allen's lifeless eyes. She knew then and there that Allen wouldn't awake ever again. She closed her eyes and screamed in terror.


	5. Swimsuit

"I promise he won't catch us," Allen said. "I made sure I destroyed his Komlin so he'd have to go and buy more parts."

Lenalee opened her eyes and gave him an accusing look. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know Komui a little too well. Come on, I really want to see you in your swimsuit!" Allen pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, she finally gave in. "Fine, but you have to keep your hands to yourself."

Allen turned bright red and shuffled his feet. Lenalee glared at him. "O-only if you want me too," Allen promised, holding his hands up like a criminal caught by the police.

Lenalee had to laugh. "Stay here." She walked into the bathroom and put on her new swimsuit.

When she came out, Allen's eyes bulged. He put his hands behind his back to stop his initial urge of running up and touching her in any way, shape, or form.

"So what do you think?" she asked, modeling her new suit.

Allen's face was crimson. "So beautiful..." he muttered. His eyes were tracing her entire body. He added breathlessly, "So much skin..."

"Eyes up here," Lenalee said, pointing at her face.

"Why?" Allen asked.

Her response was a cold stare at something below Allen's belt.

"It's not my fault!" Allen said quickly, covering the thing in question with his hands.

"Oh? Then whose is it?"

"Um... yours?"

Lenalee slammed the bathroom door in his face. There was a click, meaning she locked it.

"I'm sorry!" Allen called through the door. "Please come out!"

Lenalee was pissed. She glanced down at her suit and sighed. _I bought this for him, but that was NOT the reaction I wanted._

"Didn't we say we say we were going to the beach?" Allen asked, trying to redirect Lenalee's attention. "I promise I won't look anywhere but your face! Besides, how much alone time do we get anymore, anyway?"

She opened the door. "Do that again, and I'll never speak to you for the rest of your life."

Allen had his hands at his sides like a soldier at attention. "Can I at least hug you?"

"Fine," she said standing straight and still as Allen pulled her into his embrace.

Allen nuzzled her neck. "I really am sorry about that."

"Allen, let go."

He didn't. "Just a little longer." He started a trail of kisses leading up to her ear.

"A-Allen," Lenalee breathed, blushing. Her fingers tangled in his hair. "How long is Komui going to be gone again?" she asked.

"An hour or two at the least," Allen said quietly in her ear. His voice was low and seductive. He started playing with the straps on her swimsuit, sliding it off her shoulder.

Lenalee didn't notice this movement. Her mind was too busy doing somersaults because of what his lips were doing. He'd started nibbling on her ear.

His fingers trailed down to her waist and pulled her closer to him as his lips traveled closer to her own. His tongue brushed against her lips, searching for entry.

She gasped in surprise, allowing him entry into her mouth. His kiss was like magic, dragging her even more deeply under his spell. Her hands pulled his face even closer, and her tongue danced with his. Her fingers brushed down his neck and under his coat.

The coat hit the floor a few seconds later. Allen pushed her against the wall so she'd have nowhere to run.

The slightly cooler wall snapped Lenalee back to her senses, and she was suddenly aware of something poking her below. She pushed him away and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door. "I'm changing!" she declared.

She could hear Allen on the other side of the door. "I was so close," he muttered.

Lenalee blushed, covering her cheeks to conceal the sudden warmth. "I almost let him..." She smiled and closed her eyes. _Why didn't I?_


	6. Baby

"What do you mean, your pregnant?!" Komui shouted in shock.

Lenalee had her eyes closed. She'd braced herself for the lecture they were about to receive. She opened one eye and peered at the female Finder standing next to her. The poor woman was pale as a ghost and holding her slightly bulging stomach.

Komui ranted for a good five minutes about self-control and how the Order should come before pleasure. Lenalee was positive much of it was aimed at her and not the Finder beside her. He finally turned to face the pregnant woman and sighed.

"Who's the father?" Komui asked, rubbing his eyes. "We'll alert him that you'll be off-duty until the baby's born. There's no point putting an innocent life in danger."

The woman muttered a Finder's name, which Komui quickly scribbled down. Once Komui had gone to seek out that person, she turned to Lenalee and bowed. "Thank you. I wouldn't have been brave enough to talk to your brother on my own."

Lenalee smiled. "It's no trouble. I know my brother can freak out a bit, but he's a nice person."

Allen poked his head in. "Is it safe?" he asked sheepishly.

Raising an eyebrow, Lenalee said, "What are you talking about, Allen?"

"I heard screaming and something about someone being pregnant," he muttered in reply. "Don't tell me you're the one!"

"You're jumping to conclusions again, Allen," Lenalee said calmly. "Where are you getting this from, anyway?"

Allen blushed. "Well, uh..." She could tell he had no basis for his reasoning.

Sighing, Lenalee walked past Allen. "And what would you do if I was pregnant?" she asked.

"Even if it wasn't mine," Allen said, "I would still take care of you and the baby."

She hadn't really been expecting a response. "What do you mean _yours_?" she asked. Lenalee smiled as Allen's face turned a bright red.

"N-nothing!" Allen said, turning mechanically on his heel and marched off. He was laughing nervously.

The Finder leaned over and whispered, "I think he likes you."

There was a shout down the hall. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Both Lenalee and the Finder recognized the voice as the father.

"I'm... going to be over there," the Finder said, pointing nowhere in particular. She then turned to Lenalee. "It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!" Lenalee was doubled over laughing. Her eyes were squeezed shut.


	7. Have a Nice Trip

Lenalee was walking through the halls of the Order, humming a tune to herself.

"Hey! Lenalee!"

She turned around just in time to see Allen trip over the uneven floor and crash into her. Of course, he'd landed in an awkward position on top of her just as Komui turned the corner.

Komui stood there a moment in shock. Both Allen and Lenalee were staring at her brother, just waiting for the reaction they knew was coming. Allen slowly backed off of Lenalee and stood. He helped Lenalee up as well.

"No sudden movements," Lenalee whispered.

"Walker...!" Komui said. His anger mounted with the volume of his voice. "What were you doing with my dear sister?"

"I suggest we run really fast," Lenalee muttered.

"Forget really fast! I say we run like hell!" Allen replied, taking Lenalee's hand as they hightailed it out of there.

Lenalee was laughing as they went. "What's so funny?" Allen asked. "He's going to kill me!"

"He won't kill you," Lenalee replied. "He'll lock you up and make you eat the key."

"That's even worse!"

Lenalee was still laughing. "He's gaining on us," she teased. In reality, her brother was way behind them, panting for air. "It's a good thing he doesn't get out much."

They turned the corner and stopped to catch their breath as well. "Well, that was an adventure I never want to repeat," Allen huffed.

"What, you don't want to fall on top of me again?" She grinned.

"Hey, we just started dating. That can wait for later," he mumbled, blushing. He looked back at her, only to see she'd puckered up and had her eyes closed.

Lenalee waited for the kiss, and she wasn't disappointed.


	8. Fiancé

_The rain, it feels so good_. Lenelee stood of the roof of the hotel. The rainwater streamed down her face as she turned it up to the sky. She slowly started to spin in circles. _Why isn't he back yet? _She opened her eyes and tears mixed in the rain droplets. "Where can he be?" she whispered to herself.

The door finally opened, revealing Allen with a frown upon his face. Lenalee rushed to him and jumped into his arms, but Allen didn't hug back. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Lenalee asked. Something caught her eye behind him. There was a beautiful girl with him! "Allen, who's this?"

Allen stared at his feet and mumbled, "My wife, or soon to be."

Lenalee felt her eyes grow wide and her jaw drop. "Are you nuts?! Has your eye getting gouged out again made you lose your mind?!" she screamed.

Allen looked up at her with with a pleading expression. "I made a promise before I came to the Order that I would marry Charlotte if her family didn't find her a "more suitable" husband." He was obviously referring to the time he was a traveling clown. "I thought she'd be married by now, but I bumped into her and her "family" on the last mission. Next thing I knew, I was engaged to her."

Lenalee opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again. She couldn't think of anything to say. It was too soon, too shocking.

The girl, "Charlotte," wrapped her arms protectively around her fiancé. "Allen, who's this? Is this the girl you told me about? Your former lover?" She stressed the word _former_.

"I-I thought you guys could be friends," Allen said. "She's new here and is going to be staying with me until the wedding."

"Don't worry, we won't stay very long. The wedding's in two weeks, after all. Then, Allen and I will go far, far away, maybe Canada. I hear it's nice there."

"But there aren't any branches in Canada," Lenalee stated flatly.

"That's right!" Charlotte said excitedly. "Allen's going to give up being an exorcist just for me!" She sent a pointed glare at Lenalee, one Allen didn't see.

Lenalee shook her head. "Allen... You can't just quit being an exorcist..." She could remember the Fallen One they fought what seemed so long ago. "If you stop, you might end up like Suman!" she said, tears clouding her vision.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee," Allen whispered. "I have to keep my promise."

"You were what, ten when you made it?" Lenalee shouted. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "You probably thought marriage was a food or something!"

Allen shook his head. "I knew what it was..." he said carefully. "I liked her then because she didn't shy away from my arm. She didn't think I was strange because of it. I know it's stupid, but I made a promise to marry her because she was my first love."

Lenalee felt her knees buckle as her heart shattered. The rain mingled with the tears on her face. Maybe if Allen could have seen those tears, he would have thought better of the stupid idea. Maybe he would have tried to comfort her. Maybe, but maybes weren't real...

"Come on, Allen! I'm getting soaked!" Charlotte said, tugging on Allen's left arm. "Let's go inside."

Lenalee watched them leave, too shocked and hurt to say anything. She felt renewed tears as she saw Allen give his fiancé the same smile he always reserved just for her.

The door slammed behind them, and then she heard Allen scream in pain. Springing into action, Lenalee wrenched open the door and gasped as she saw Charlotte covered in blood—Allen's blood.

The Akuma smirked as she held up the black arm that contained Allen's Innocence. "Looks like I was too rough on you, Honey," she said coldly to Allen.

Allen groaned and looked at Lenalee. There was a trail of blood running down his lip. He was bleeding internally and didn't have much longer. "I'm sorry..." His eyes dulled, and his body went limp. His blood—his life—pooled at Lenalee's feet.

"Now for you," the Akuma said, transforming. She was Level 4.

Lenalee's breath caught as the Akuma wrapped its hands around her unprotected throat. The world started spinning before everything went black. The Akuma had just snapped her neck.


	9. Engagement

"This is the best engagement—" Lavi stopped when Lenalee elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow... I mean... party ever!"

"Remember, my brother doesn't know about me and Allen yet!" she hissed.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee smiled sweetly. "After the _I Do's_ if I have anything to say about it."

"Well, whatever you want to do." The redheaded Bookman shrugged and went over to Allen, who was refusing a drink from Jerry. She saw Lavi drag Allen out of the room.

_He's up to something..._ Lenalee thought. She was about to follow, but of course Komui had to get in her way.

"Lenalee!" he cried, glomping his sister. "I heard that this is your engagement party! Tell me it's not true!" He was sobbing hysterically.

"Um... It's not true?" she said uncertainly. She was going to kill whoever told him. "Don't worry brother, I'm not getting married yet." That was true. She and Allen were getting married in December—Christmas Day, in fact. She would be a "single" woman for another month as far as her brother needed to know.

"Don't ever leave me!"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "My getting married wouldn't mean I'd disappear off the face of the Earth!" she said.

Komui then stood up, an evil glint in his eyes. "I will kill whoever dares to touch my precious Lenalee!" He looked serious, too.

Lenalee smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't if I asked you really nicely, would you?" She knew his weakness. If she asked him to jump, he would instantly ask, "How high?" She had the advantage.

Komui frowned. "Well, if I _really_ didn't approve..." he started, but Lenalee knew he was lying. He'd never go against her wishes.

She grabbed a drink and forced it into her brother's hand. "Enjoy the party, okay big brother?" She waved as she left the room. She had to know what Lavi was up to.

Lenalee found the room Lavi and Allen were in easily because the door was ajar. Lavi was saying something, while Allen was muttering. She watched and listened through the crack. Allen was muttering, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening..." over and over.

Lavi, meanwhile, was talking dirty. "The girls absolutely _love_ it when you..." Lenalee eyes widened. They seemed occupied, so she sneaked into the room to hear everything better.

Lavi was having a bit too much fun going into detail after perverted detail. Poor Allen still had his ears covered and eyes squeezed shut. Lenalee was engrossed in Lavi's supposed 'tips' that he'd probably never used before and thus had no idea what he was talking about. Where'd he get them all from? A porn magazine?

After one particularly lewd tip, Lenalee gasped, "You can do that?"

Both heads turned to Lenalee. Lavi's mouth was open in shock, while Allen's face was red as a tomato. Lenalee didn't think she'd ever seen his face so red.

"H-how long were you listening?" Lavi asked, mortified. He didn't wait for an answer. "We weren't talking about that! We were just talking about..." he was casting around the room for a likely excuse, "Timcanpy! Yeah, we were talking about Tim!" It was a terrible excuse, but it gave him enough time to slip out of the room and run for it.

Allen stood up, embarrassed. "Er... Just so you know, Lenalee... I didn't really want to listen to him... He kind of made me..."

"I understand completely," she replied. She wrapped her arms around Allen. That's when she heard Komui scream her name from down the hall.

"Lenalee! Where are you?" Komui cried. He was just outside the room. If he looked, they were in huge trouble.

"Lenalee went out for a bit of air." Lenalee recognized the voice as Jerry's. "It was getting a bit stuffy with the party and all."

They heard Komui run off, and Jerry mutter, "All clear!" before closing the door all the way.

"God bless Jerry. He's a saint," Lenalee said, and Allen agreed with a laugh. "So..." Lenalee looked up into his eyes. "Where were we?"

"We were about to kiss," Allen said, the blush returning.

"Really? I thought we were farther than that..."

"T-that was last night!" Allen squeaked.

"Round two?"

Allen turned an even brighter shade of crimson. He picked up Lenalee and set her on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as she felt Allen crawl on top of her.


	10. Mistake

It's been a little over a month since Allen and Lenalee had their "mission." It was actually a secret gate away for them to spend time together without Komui breathing down their necks.

Lenalee came into the cafeteria and sat down next to Allen. Her complexion was pale, and she was worried. "Allen... I don't feel well..."

"What's wrong?" Allen asked. "Do you have a cold?" He felt Lenalee's forehead.

"I don't think it's a cold..." When Allen didn't seem to quite catch on, she added, "I'm a few days late, too."

"Late for what?" Allen asked, still lost.

Lenalee gave him a cold look. "Allen... A month ago, we had our little _mission_." She stressed the word. "I'm late for what girls get monthly, which means..." she wanted him to figure it out. He couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"Still nothing," Allen said with a shrug.

"Didn't you get that talk?"

"What talk?"

Lenalee slapped her forehead. She leaned over, looking him straight in the eye, and said quietly, "I think I'm pregnant."

It took a few minutes for it to sink in. Then, "WHAT?!"

The entire cafeteria turned to look at them. Lenalee waved for Allen to sit down and be quieter. "Calm down, I'm not sure yet. It's just a possibility. I'm going to the nurse to find out. Hopefully, Komui won't find out the reason." She glanced around to make sure her brother wasn't around. He had a nasty habit of showing up out of nowhere at the worst of times.

Allen sat down in shock with a thunk. "You really think you're..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

Shakily, Lenalee stood up and covered her mouth. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to bed."

"Let me help you!" Allen said, jumping up and putting an arm around her. He started leading Lenalee to her room.

"Allen, I can do it myself..." she groaned.

"But what if you fall and hurt yourself or the baby?" He asked it quietly just to make sure no one could overhear.

"I'm not showing yet. There's no way to hurt the baby if I even am pregnant unless I take a leap out of General Cross's book and chug a bottle of rum."

"Well, I never got whatever talk you were talking about before, so I think I'm doing pretty good."

Lavi popped out of nowhere, as always. "What talk you talkin' about, Allen?" he asked. He then nudged in the ribs with his elbow. "You didn't get Lenalee pregnant, did you?"

Lenalee choked. "I think I'm gonna puke," she said weakly. She ran into the nearest girls' bathroom.

Lavi stared a minute at the door as they heard retching sounds. "I was just kidding, you know." He glanced at Allen, who was just as pale as Lenalee had been. "You gonna get sick too?"

He wanted to tell Lavi the truth, but he knew that the future Bookman would spread it all over the Order. So, he settled with, "I don't know..."

Lenalee came out of the bathroom with a handkerchief over her mouth. "I'm going to bed and not getting up ever again..." She tried to keep walking, but her legs were shaking.

Allen scooped her up to carry her. It didn't take long to reach her room. Lenalee was already half-asleep when he laid her down on the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," was Lenalee's half-hearted response.

"I'll be back," Allen said, kissing her forehead. She felt feverish.

Lenalee heard him leave and come back with some water and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She sat up and accepted the tray. She smiled when she saw the flower in a little vase and a 'Get Well Soon' card.

"I wish they wouldn't crack so many jokes," Allen muttered.

"What jokes?"

"I had to suffer through at least ten 'knock up' jokes when I went to get this for you." Allen hung his head in embarrassment. "I swear they know already."

Lenalee laughed. "I might not be pregnant," she pointed out. She sniffed the flower and felt queasy again. "On the other hand, I could be..." She was running through a mental list of all the signs.

Nausea, check. Mood swings, sadly, check. Late, check. Sensitive to smells, double check. She sighed. All the signs _definitely_ were there. Komui was going to murder Allen.

"Do I have to tell Komui about this?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm sure as hell not gonna tell him. If I did, I'd be walking funny for weeks, my voice might permanently be an octave higher, and there'd be no chance of this happening ever again."

"All I have to do is smile, and he'll forgive you," Lenalee pointed out. She sipped her water. "Let's make sure before we tell him anything."

"There's only one good thing about all this, and that's the timing. We're going to get married in three weeks," Allen mumbled. "If you really are... you know... we won't have to really worry after that."

Lavi grinned from the corner of the room. "Wow, you really _did_ knock her up."

Lenalee finished her soup and threw the bowl, hitting Lavi in the face. "One more wisecrack from you, and I swear you're..." she stopped. "Boys, out. Now." She gave both of them a _get-out-of-here-now-or-else_ look, only to discover Allen was looking a little green.

The boys did as they were told and were soon joined by Lenalee. "Well, turns out I'm not pregnant," she said with a smile. She still seemed a little pale, but she felt a lot better now that she didn't have to worry about that.

Meanwhile, Allen was holding onto the wall for support. "I don't feel well..." he muttered. He threw up in front of them, splattering Lavi's boots—Lenalee had been quick enough to jump back.

Lavi hit his hand with the heel of his fist. "I get it! It's the flu! I shoulda known, since it's been goin' around! I had it last week after the party, after all."

"I'm going to kill you, Lavi. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Lenalee closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead.


	11. Wedding

"You look so pretty!" Komui cried, glomping his sister. "I'm so glad the bride picked such a pretty dress for her maid of honor!"

Lenalee smiled. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him,_ she reminded herself. "Oh, Komui! I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Allen's the best man, and we have to talk to the priest before the bride comes out. Oh, and you have to walk me down the aisle, too."

"Kinda sounds like you're getting married, but I know you wouldn't do that to me!" He patted Lenalee's shoulder while he laughed. "The ceremony's about to start, right? Let's get ready!"

Nodding, Lenalee followed her brother out the door and the "bride"—Miranda—handed Lenalee the flowers.

The music started. Lenalee was _so_ happy she changed the music from the traditional one to 'Musician,' the song Allen always played on the Ark. Komui, having never really heard either before, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

That's when she saw Allen standing proudly at the altar, watching her as she came up in her snow white wedding gown. She could see the love in his eyes and smile, and she flashed the same loving expression to him. They would soon be together forever.

She walked up the aisle, her arm linked in Komui's. "You have to hand me off to Allen," she whispered. Her brother nodded. He didn't suspect a thing.

The entire Order was in the pews. Everyone winked as she walked past. Only Komui didn't know who was really getting married. The rest of the Order was in on the plan.

They reached the altar without incident. Komui handed Lenalee to Allen, just as Lenalee had instructed him to. He didn't seem to notice the sparkle in their eyes as their hands touched, or the smiles on their faces.

"You look beautiful," Allen commented quietly.

Lenalee blushed. "Don't let Komui hear you say that. Not yet, at least."

They both turned to the pastor, who started the vows in a low voice only the couple could hear. Timcanpy flew around them, recording every second of the wedding to share with their friends later.

"Do you, Allen Walker, take Lenalee Lee to be your..." he mouthed the word wife, "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Allen said quickly.

"Do you, Lenalee Lee, take Allen Walker to be your..." he mouthed the word husband, "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Lenalee whispered.

The priest closed the book with a snap. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" He said it loud enough for everyone in the church to hear. He then ran into the back room. He'd been warned about Komui and his sister-complex.

Komui twitched. "Lenalee...? What's this about?" he asked, a strained smile plastered on his face.

Lenalee squeezed Allen's hand, who squeezed back. "I got married," she stated. "Run!"

They fled from the church before anyone could react. She tossed the bouquet behind her, which Miranda caught. They jumped into the carriage that had been waiting outside.

"Yah!" the coach driver cried. They were off.

Lenalee tugged off her heels. "These weddings are rough on a person's feet."

Allen looked behind them. "Uh, Lenalee? Your brother's chasing us with Komlin X. Wait, never mind. Kanda just destroyed it."

"This is the most excitement I've had in all the years I've been doin' this!" the coach driver laughed. "So, when do you renew your vows?"

They came to a halt in front of the train station to throw Komui off. They were going to take the Ark to their destination, but they'd bought tickets to Italy to throw off their scent. They'd even gotten the train station in on the plan.

They thanked the driver and rushed off to where they had the Ark's entrance hidden, Lenalee laughing the whole time.


	12. Awaken

Lenalee awoke to see Allen watching her.

"I told you I'd be here when you woke up," Allen said, playing with her hair. "Komui hasn't murdered me yet. He probably still thinks we're in Italy." He rolled onto his back and stretched. "God, I love Denmark right now."

They'd pulled the wool over Komui's eyes. While he was chasing them to Italy, they were in a five-star hotel (curtesy of Lavi and Bookman) and enjoying their honeymoon.

The room they were in was huge, with a plush carpet and a bed big enough for them to do whatever they wanted in, which they used to their full advantage. There were lots of windows that let in the sun and the sound of the water splashing on the shore.

Laughing, Lenalee snuggled closer to her husband. "You know, I had a dream about you."

"Really? Was I your knight in shining armor?" Allen asked. He sat up and started flexing his practically non-existent muscles. That's what Lenalee loved about him. He was strong, but not muscle-bound.

"Hmmm... Not really."

"You had to think about it? What were you dreaming about, anyway?" His face turned a slight shade of red. "I mean, I heard you scream my name a few times..."

"It's not what you think," Lenalee said, blushing herself.

"So what were your dreams about?"

"A girl needs her secrets."

"We've been married less than twenty-four hours, and you're already keeping secrets from me?"

"Mystery is sexy," she said, winking. She wrapped the blanket around her like a dress and stood up.

Allen shivered. "Lenalee, come back to bed. It's cold without you."

"You're only saying that because I have a blanket," Lenalee replied.

"You're mad at me..." Allen said, frowning. "We're already fighting, and we haven't been married that long."

"Isn't the best part about the fight is the making up?"

"Forgive me?" Allen asked, hope in his eyes.

"Well..." Lenalee smiled. She took her time, glancing around the sunny room.

Mischievously, Allen reached up and tugged the blanket, causing Lenalee to fall back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"All right, I forgive you," Lenalee said.

"And you always will, my love."

Lenalee grabbed the pillow and hit Allen with it. "That was corny!" she laughed.

"But you love me for it."

"That's even cornier!"

Grinning, Allen flipped them. Now he was on top of her. "I love you, Mrs. Walker, and I'll love you forever."

Lenalee wrapped her arms around Allen's neck. "I love you too, Allen." After a moment's thought, she added, "I guess we could spend a few more hours in bed."

Allen smiled as he gently pulled apart the makeshift dress.

* * *

GO ALLEN!! GO!! ...I wish I was Lenalee.

..._Ahem_... Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys liked it!

I wrote this with the help of Sailorstar165. I did ideas, she typed it, since I had fake nails for Homecoming. Oh, and because I suck at grammar and spelling. If this seems well written, it's 'cause of Sailor.

Sailor: Hello! (_bows_)

Me: Yes, she's typing what I'm saying right now. :-D Smiley included. So, please review and point out any silly mistakes we might have made. I'm also including a bonus chapter (see the next chapter, everyone!) because I couldn't resist.

Oh! And guess which of these chapters were dreams and which were memories! Have fun! Answers will be at the end of next chapter.


	13. Where are you?

"My precious little Lenalee!" Komui sobbed.

"I'm sorry sir, but there aren't any Lees, Walkers, or anyone fitting your description staying in this hotel," the receptionist said with a smile.

"Check again!"

"I already checked five times, sir, at your request."

Komui was sobbing hysterically. "But I've checked every other hotel in Italy!"

The receptionist looked surprised. Howard Link, Komui's traveling companion, looked just plain annoyed.

"Ever think they might not be in Italy?" he asked, arms crossed. "They threw you a red herring, you moron."

"You know where they are?" Komui asked hopefully.

Link decided to be nice for once. "No, I just remember they were talking about Italy, but decided not to go."

"Lenalee!! Where are you? I swear, I'll murder Walker for taking you away from me!"

Meanwhile, Allen sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Lenalee asked, putting down the souvenir she'd been looking at for Komui.

"I get the feeling someone's talking about me..." he replied. "I think whoever it is is planning murder," he added as he shivered. "I'm getting goose bumps."

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'll warm you up," Lenalee replied with a grin.

"And you say I'm the sex addict."

Lenalee slapped him playfully and ran back to the hotel, Allen hot on her heels.

* * *

All right! Answers!

Chapter 1: Dream

Chapter 2: Memory

Chapter 3: Memory

Chapter 4: Dream

Chapter 5: Dream

Chapter 6: Memory

Chapter 7: Memory

Chapter 8: Dream

Chapter 9: Memory

Chapter 10: Memory

Chapter 11: Memory

Chapter 12: Lenalee's awake, so neither.

Chatper 13: ...Joke?

Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
